Crimson Flames
by Ginri
Summary: [OneShot!] While on a mission in Twilight Town, Axel meets a teenager with eyes like crimson flames. AxelFuu Dedicated to Eshtal!


**Crimson Flames**

**Written by: **Silver Cascade

**Summary:** OneShot! While on a mission in Twilight Town, Axel meets a teenager with eyes like crimson flames. Axel/Fuu (Dedicated to Eshtal!)

**Pairings:** Axel/Fuu

**Warnings:** None

After receiving praise from previously mentioned authoress Eshtal, I decided to write a fic about Axel and Fuu—her favorite pairing. Once again, this is dedicated to her and possibly other fans of the Axel/Fuu pairing.

I didn't really bother to look up the actual dialogue between those two, so I'll skip all that to get to the pairing.

---.---

A Dark Corridor closed as a thin man in black garments appeared. With a swift movement, the unknown dropped his hood, spiky red hair emerging from it.

"_Twilight Town_, huh?" mumbled the red head, glancing at the beige buildings in _Tram Common_. "Oh wait. Whoops, I mean **Virtual** Twilight Town. Haha,"

_Axel_ made a thinking pose "So _Xemnas_ wants me to persuade _Roxas_ into returning to _Organization XIII_, not a problem!"

Number VIII began to scout the virtual town with much difficulty. Even though civilians couldn't see him, the area was, indeed, big.

"This would've been easier if Xemnas would at least **give** me a map of the darned place. Gee, come to think of it… this place looks pretty empty." He whispered to himself.

Then Axel heard a commotion, a commotion coming from his left. Curiously, he stalked to the source of the noise and found himself gazing into an arena with a **lot** of virtual people crowding around it.

On that arena was the one and only Roxas. He seemed to be fighting some little kid in some freaky wizard hat. "Oh yeah, Xemnas said that he sent some _Dusks_ on some… undercover mission or whatever. Something about disguising like a _Vivi_ kid."

Noticing that the smaller blonde just landed a finishing hit on the imposter Vivi, he snapped his fingers, a few _Nobodies_ surrounding Roxas.

Roxas knew what to do already. He recognized these creatures from the first time he saw one. Without hesitating, he charged at the first Dusk he spotted. The strange fight continued.

Finishing off the _Assassin_, the blonde straightened his posture. Everything was silent, that is until he heard clapping behind him.

Axel, who just recently pulled his black hood back up, continued to clap for his best friend's performance, "Alright, Roxas. Fight, fight, fight," he coolly cheered.

The red head was disappointed. Once he saw Roxas' confused look, he **knew** that he forgot about him.

"You really don't remember… It's me! You know, Axel." Axel attempted to make Roxas remember him, whilst throwing his hood off again, so the blonde could get a better look at him.

He cursed mentally when he received no response from Roxas, "Man, talk about blank with a capital 'B'" he audibly mumbled, "Not even the Dusks are gonna crack this one," he then summoned his chakrams.

Roxas then wore a surprised look when he saw Axel's weapons. He immediately remembered his own. Taking a long glance at his Keyblade, he growled in frustration, "Tell me what's going on!"

Axel chuckled at Roxas' face when the Keyblade instantly returned into his grip, "Number XIII… Roxas… If you want answers, then you gotta come with me." Axel did a fighting stance.

The blonde only glared "Okay, fine!" The fight between two friends began.

---.---

At the end of the fight, a Digital Corridor appeared, "I knew it was you." Grumbled the red head as a man in red bandages emerged out of that Digital Corridor.

Axel jumped back, chakrams still on hand and threw them at the new comer. The pair of flaming chakrams were just as easily dodged by the man.

"Roxas! This man speaks nonsense." _DiZ_ said to the former Organization member.

"Roxas! Don't let him deceive you!" shouted Number VIII, directed towards the same member.

DiZ glared, "Roxas!" Axel glared, "Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

The blonde clutched his head in pain as the two men continued to scream his name, "Hayner… Pence… Olette…" he silently whispered.

"HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE!"

A bright flash met Roxas' eyes, when it subsided, the first thing that he saw was the small wizard Vivi shaking in his shoes and collapsing to the golden arena floor.

"Huh? What happened? How… did I get here?" came the small voice of Vivi as he walked out of the arena.

---.---

"Darn. Failed," Grumbled Axel quietly as he pounded the rooftop he was sitting on. The pyromaniac watched Roxas from above a building "Might as well look around and plan my next attempt." With that, he entered another corridor of darkness.

**PRESENT**

Axel giggled at the memories of those missions. He already betrayed the Organization and was now finished with _Operation: Kidnap Kairi_.

Wait, did I say **finished**? Operation: Kidnap Kairi didn't go as planned. After the red head forcefully dragged the teenaged girl to their castle, Saïx walked in and foiled his plans.

"And now, Saïx is the one who has Kairi hostage… geez, what am I going to do now?" Whispered the former Number VIII.

The red head leaned at an empty building in Hollow Bastion, since the _Castle That Never Was_ didn't really count as his headquarters anymore.

"Just thinking about Roxas makes me want to visit Twilight Town, just to see if it's any different than the Virtual one. I better grab some clothes though…" Axel pushed himself off the wall and began his search for a clothes store.

---.---

"Hey, not bad!"

Axel just finished looking and purchasing his new 'casual' clothes, since he didn't want to be an unknown any longer.

He exited the clothes store, and ran into an abandoned alleyway. The red head opened a portal leading into Twilight Town.

Right before stepping in, he heard the sound of heavy drops of rain falling on the ground. "Oh dear, I better go get an umbrella."

After closing the portal, he rushed to the nearest store and bought an umbrella, "Geez, I'm running low on munny. Maybe I could do a few jobs in Twilight Town when the rain is gone." He mumbled to himself and continued his entrance to Twilight Town.

---.---

Once Axel got there, he immediately opened the dark red and white umbrella. By now, he already memorized most of the area.

The former Number VIII wandered into the Sandlot, which he remembered as _The First Attempt_. He was too occupied in sight-seeing that he didn't notice someone else standing the arena.

"Name," said a demanding voice. Axel noticed it to be a female's voice, so he turned to look at her.

The girl seemed to be shivering, even though she tried to hide it. She had similar hair to _Zexion_, another member of Organization XIII.

"Axel, Got it Memorized?" The red head mocked the lavender haired teenager, "What's your name?"

"_Fuu_," Replied Fuu as she kept her cold face, "What's a pretty little girl like you doing in the middle of a storm without an umbrella?" Axel asked, curiously.

The red eyed girl stared at him, "Waiting…" "For…?" He received a stern glare "Someone."

Axel 'tsked' in disappointment "You don't talk much, do you? So, why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"Didn't know."

For some reason, Axel seemed to understand the two words she was saying, "Someone told you to wait here and you didn't know that there would be a storm?" The green eyed nobody earned a nod.

Fuu was caught off-guard when the man threw her a thick black coat, "I guess it'll be enough to keep you warm."

The pale-skinned teenager raised an eyebrow "Reason…?" she asked.

"No reason. Just didn't want to see you shivering that much. I'll come back for it tomorrow, okay?" Axel turned on the heel of his sneakers and walked off.

Fuu remained in the middle of the Sandlot wearing a confused look. She glanced at the big coat in her arms and quickly put it on. The lavender haired girl's eyes softened, a small blush on her cheeks, "Thank you…" she mumbled, patiently waiting once again in the rain.

---.---

The next day, Axel jumped out of the couch he slept in. **Where** did he get a couch? He found an abandoned apartment; he burned the door down and stayed in one of its rooms.

The green eyed man was thankful that there was still water in the old place, so he washed his clothes, drying them with a small flame.

The nobody worked fast. He couldn't wait to see Fuu again. Axel slipped on his civilian clothes and wasted no time in making a dark corridor to Twilight Town.

---.---

When he got there, it was sunny, so there wasn't a need for an umbrella. He set foot into the Sandlot, and saw Fuu, along with 3 other people.

"Yo Fuu, sorry Seifer and I couldn't make it, y'know?" A muscular boy apologized.

Axel noticed that Fuu didn't reply, but she just sneezed. "Did she catch a cold yesterday?" wondered the red head.

A blonde teenager with a midnight blue buggy scoffed "Well, she should've brought an umbrella, or watched the News before coming."

The smallest one among the four spoke up "Hey Fuu, where'd you get that coat?" he asked, "Yeah, it **is** an unusual looking coat. Don't think I've seen it in store around Twilight Town." Said _Seifer_, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Friend," replied Fuu, although her voice was a lot softer because of the cold. "When did you meet him?"

"Yesterday," Seifer seemed really curious; he wouldn't stop asking Fuu about her new friend "Did you meet him while you were waiting for us?"

"…Yes…" obediently answered the girl.

The red head glared at Seifer, "Hey, were you the guys that Fuu was waiting for?"

Fuu recognized the voice, "Axel?" She spun around to look at him, while all eyes were turned to the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Asked the deep voice of the blonde, "The name's Axel, Got it Memorized? I happen to be a friend of Fuu, and I don't think it was really nice of you—supposedly her **friends**, to leave her stranded in the rain without a note that you weren't able to make it to your little get-together."

Seifer defended himself, "What do **you** care, **Axel**?" The green eyed nobody folded his arms "You are wasting the blessing of her company. She would be better off with people that actually care for her health."

A blush crept into the pale cheeks of the lavender haired teenager. "You are undeserving of seeing her beauty everyday. Now go learn some manners before I burn you two."

Seifer walked away without a word, but Axel could tell that he won. _Rai_ followed him like a dog and its master and Vivi, not wanting to be left behind, ran after him.

"You…" Fuu started, "defended me…" she spoke quietly, "It isn't your fault that you didn't know there'd be a storm. It would be the right thing to do; it would be what Roxas would do."

Fuu gave Axel a look of confusion, "So, can I have my coat back?" The red eyed girl took off the coat and tossed it to him.

"Well, I'll be going now. See ya, Fuu." Axel raised a waving hand and made his way out of the Sandlot.

"Axel, wait." He heard her voice call. The red head turned around.

The lavender haired girl hung her head low, hiding her blush "Truth. You… think… I'm pretty?" she simply asked.

Axel just smiled, "When I look in your eyes, I see waves of crimson flames. I **love** flames. When I look at you, I am reminded of my old friend. He could be shy, angry or really demanding." His smile turned to a grin, "Yeah, I do."

Fuu just replied with a sneeze, earning a chuckle from Axel. "You still feeling cold? I'll help you," he walked over to the girl.

The pale teenager was oblivious to how her new friend was going to help, but when he bent to her level and pecked her on the lips… it was too late to realize.

"I'll come back tomorrow; I gotta do a few jobs to earn some munny." With that, Axel ran off.

Once again, Fuu remained alone in the Sandlot. She touched her lips, as a dark pink blush on her cheeks made her feel warmer. "That helped…" she whispered and walked off to find her gang.

---.---

**END**

That was the longest OneShot I've ever written in my life! I hope you liked it, Eshtal!


End file.
